herofandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime (Aligned)
Optimus Prime is a major hero in the aligned continuity, serving as the main protagonist of Transformers: Prime and a major hero of Transformers: Robots in Disguise. He is the leader of the Autobots and a true warrior during the war on Cybertron. He is voiced by Peter Cullen, who has voiced the character in many installments, including Generation One, and the movie universe. History Backstory As revealed in The Convanent of Primus, Optimus Prime was originally the Thirteenth Prime, the last of the original 13 Primes. He functioned as a mediator between the other Primes. After tragedy and infighting tore the Primes apart, Optimus decided to be reborn as an ordinary Cybertronian, in order to know them better, and requested to Alpha Trion that his name be erased from the records. Optimus was reincarnated as Orion Pax, a humble clerk of the Iacon Hall of Records, under Alpha Trion's guidance. As seen in flashback in One Shall Rise, in the waning years of the Golden Age, the more Orion learned about his people's past, the more he realised the inequality among the masses. Orion was inspired by the gladiator Megatronus, and began corresponding with him. Together, they vowed to bring freedom to the people, and became as close as brothers. However, after Megatronus shortened his name to Megatron, and Orion and Megatron faced the High Council, Megatron vowed to overthrow them by force, and demanded to be the next Prime. Orion, who did not believe in violence instead persuaded the Council with a noble speech, and the council decided Orion should be the next Prime. Megatron jealously severed his ties with Optimus, as he would become known, and began the Great War. During the War, Optimus had to eject the Allspark from Cybertron for it's own protection, with the help of Alpha Trion. Exodus Note: ''Exodus ''tells it's own account of Orion Pax's backstory, and of the Autobots evacuation from Cybertron, which, particularly the latter parts, conflict with the Cybertron games. '' ''to be added War For Cybertron In the waning days of the War on Cybertron, Optimus and Ratchet rescued a young Autobot called Bumblebee, who revealed he was a messenger, and told them that Zeta Prime was dead. Optimus suspected Megatron's hand, and was informed the High Council had gone into hiding. Optimus believed that the Council would emerge during a safer time and formed a team with Bumblebee and Ratchet. They drove to the Decagon, where they found Ironhide battling Starscream's forces. After assisting him in defeating the army, they confronted Starscream within the Decagon. After the trio drove off Starscream, a hologram of Zeta Prime's face appeared in the centre of the room, revealing that he was held in the Kaon prison complex. Optimus, Bumblebee and Sideswipe allowed themselves to be captured to infiltrate the facility. The Decepticons prepared to execute them, but Air Raid helped them escape, though he himself was captured. While sneaking through the corridors, the three managed to free Air Raid, and the other prisoners. They continued through the hallways, and finally located the room where Zeta is being held, only to face Soundwave. The Decepticon hid behind a force field, sending his minions out to fight for him, only venturing out to administer repairs. Though Soundwave and his minions retreated, the damage was done, and Zeta Prime died before Optimus could free him. Optimus brought Zeta's corpse to the site of the hiding High Council. Optimus begged them for guidance, but the Council stated that their mission was to choose the Primes, not to lead them. They then told him that Optimus himself is a Prime, and that he had changed the lives around him. Optimus was then told that Megatron had corrupted the core of Cybertron, and that he was the one that could remove this blight. He took this burden and responsibility, then was told by the Council that he was now Optimus Prime, the last Prime. For this mission, Optimus selected Ironhide and Warpath, and the team ventured to the entrance of the core, where a corrupted Omega Supreme was being tortured. After a prolonged battle, the Autobots defeated the torturers and freed Omega Supreme from the Dark Energon influence. Omega Supreme escaped, and the Autobots found some space slugs to use as steeds. They journeyed to the core and defeated a corrupted slug. The core itself had become contaminated, and the only solution was for the core to reboot, which would take millions of years, during which the planet would be uninhabitable, and Optimus realised that the Autobots would have to leave their home. Before shutting down, the core revealed the Matrix of Leadership, which it installed inside Optimus Prime's chest. Optimus arrived back at Iacon, where he ordered all Autobots to evacuate the planet. Megatron announced that everyone must stay or face destruction, and fired a massive cannon installed in the Dark Energon space station. Optimus Prime ordered Air Commander Silverbolt to shut down the cannon with his team. They succeeded, and the station crashed into Iacon. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide discovered that the "space station" was a giant Decepticon, Trypticon. They managed to defeat the heavily-armed menace, with Optimus landing the final blow with his axe. The Autobots celebrated their victory, but noticed that they had to evacuate as well. Optimus revealed a massive starship called the Ark, a ship still under construction that would allow them to take Cybertron's legacy with them. Rise of the Dark Spark to be added Fall Of Cybertron to be added Exiles to be added Retribution to be added Transformers: Prime Upon their arrival to Earth Optimus and his team came into contact with the United States government where they were granted an formerly abandoned missile silo as a base which they reconstructed into Autobot Outpost Omega One and were assigned Wiliam Fowler as their personal liaison. At some point later Optimus transmitted a secret message across the galaxy advising any Autobot refugees to travel to Earth and to join them. This message was later discovered by Arcee and Cliffjumper journeyed to Earth via Space Bridge and joined Team Prime. Season 1 TBA Season 2 TBA Beast Hunters TBA Predacons Rising To be added. Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 1 To be added Season 2 to be added Combiner Force to be added Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Wise Category:Fighter Category:Egalitarian Category:Pure Good Category:Patriots Category:Big Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Revived Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Genderless Category:The Hero Category:Bigger Good Category:Knights Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Narrators Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Merciful Category:Warriors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protectors Category:Paragon Category:Sympathetic Category:Optimists Category:Martial Artists Category:Bond Protector Category:Harmonizers Category:Bond Creator Category:Global Protection Category:Rescuers Category:Genius Category:Honest Category:Pacifists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Determinators Category:Symbolic Category:Hope Bringer Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Nurturer